Talk:Hero/@comment-25277572-20180128194553
CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. BEGIN COMMUNICATION.* It's come to my attention that our enemy is unleashing another major attack plan soon. One that could provide as big a threat as the Vitelline Molecular Propulsor Assault from 2010. I don't care what anyone says. The Henterprise's means of attack was an afterthought compared to the raw power of the Egg Cannon. Almost makes me long for the days of the Yolk Star. Never thought I'd say that. I know I've been absent for quite some time, but I always figured going undercover as a Sonic the Hedgehog YouTuber wouldn't raise suspicions amongst the opposing forces. They probably don't know it, but I've secretly been assisting Hen Solo over in his galaxy. The things I've seen those birds do to planets and star systems over there is beyond my vocabulary. We're really lucky to be out of their neck of the woods. That galaxy clearly needs way more help than ours. I might have been gone long enough for the enemy to believe Earth is unprotected. They're going to seize this chance to attack, and I can't determine how long the journey home will be. It could take months before access to a warp drive upgrade is accessible, but if anyone receives this message, just let Mission Control AND the Heroes Academy know that Recruit 35 is on his way home, and he'll be ready for action when he gets there. On a side note, I wouldn't normally ask this of anyone, but I've learned that Recruit 11 is only doing the bare minimum as the primary defender of Earth, even going out of his way to prioritize lunch over our planet's safety. No idea how he got that position with behavior as inexcusable as that, but to be fair, he does make up for it with his piloting skills. I guess he's got it where it counts. Whoever is partnered up with Recruit 11 at Mission Control Communication, could he please keep up the good work and remind that so-called hero that he has a job to do? Also, can he advise Recruit 11 to eat BEFORE he begins his planetary patrol next time? He forgets that every day. To the other M-404 PI pilots out there (Still think they should have called it the T-500), Planet Earth is at risk again, and I don't think one Rookie of the Year is gonna cut it this time. We need as much backup as possible. From the newbies to the veterans, we're gonna have to pitch in as much firepower and raw skill as we can carry. I understand PhantomStrider, the longlost Recruit 23, has finally strapped himself back into his pilot seat. He alone will prove a worthy means of assistance against Assault 6. But we can't stop there. Tell your friends, your teammates, everyone you know across the world that the Chicken Invaders are once again returning, but so is Recruit 35. If my calculations are correct, he should be back around Summer 2018. Until then, keep the Invaders busy for as long as you can. I'm on my way, and I'll make them regret using Hen Solo's home planet for target practice if it's the last goal I set for myself. Let's pitch in and keep our home safe for one more year. When I get there, I wanna see feathers flying. Until then, this is Recruit 35 signing off. Good luck, everyone. *END COMMUNICATION.*